Dante Caballero
Edgardo Colón is an Puerto Rican professional wrestler widely known by his ring name, Dante Caballero. Profesional Wrestling career In 2015, Colón began his career in the independent circuit for Puerto Rico Latin Wrestling in the municipalities of Hatillo and Arecibo. From the onset he liked the last name "Caballero" due to its meaning, "gentleman", which he considered held potential for a heel character. Ultimately, his real name was adapted as well and he began performing as Eddie Caballero. There he trained for months under the guidance of El Olímpico. Afterwards, he joined Star Roger's (then known as El Sensacional Carlitos) Sensacional's Wrestling School, where he received additional training. After a couple of months, Caballero suffered a knee injury that led to a period of introspection. After receiving medical approval for his return to action, he opted to move abroad after learning of the existence of Maryland Championship Wrestling from a Patrick Clark interview in WWE's Tough Enough VI. Settling down at Washington D.C., Colón was able to join the promotion after completing an entry interview. Meanwhile, he reworked his character into Dante Caballero, las incorporating elements from popular culture and series such as Narcos. At MCW, he was subjected to further development, being matched against Lio Rush (at Seasons Beatings 2016) and Billy Gunn among others. Caballero rose quickly trough the ranks, winning the MCW Rage Television and MCW Tag Team Championships in 2017. He held on to this title until he turned on partner Joe Keys in 2018, capturing the MCW Heavyweight Championship later in the same event. During this time, he also made appearances for Beyond Wrestling, Xtreme Wrestling Alliance and Evolve, among other promotions. During the summer of 2018, Caballero had a tryout for Ring of Honor, from which he was included in the Future of Honor program. In wrestling *'Finishers' *'Signature moves' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' **The Pride of Puerto Rico *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' **El Cartel (MCW) Championships and accomplishments *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MCW Rage Television Championship (1 time) **MCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Joe Keys Personal life Colón is originally from Barrio Gato in Orocovis, Puerto Rico. Tough his great-grandmother followed professional wrestling and was a fan of Carlos Colón, he initially doubted that he could become a wrestler himself. He studied at Colegio Inmaculada at Manatí, Puerto Rico and played the trumpet in that municipality's symphonic orquesta. Colón also attended Escuela Libre de Música, an institution specialized in the teaching of music. Colón majored in biology at the University of Puerto Rico's Río Piedras campus, living at Santa Rita in Hato Rey during this time. His initial plan was to continue a career in medicine, eventually becoming a surgeon. He graduated while recovering from his surgery and began a civilian work, but feeling satisfied with his recovery ultimately decided to take wrestling more seriously. At Washington D.C. Colón was also employed by a museum. External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:2016 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:Stand Alone Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland wrestlers Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:MCW Heavyweight champions Category:MCW Rage Television champions Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers